<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room for Rent 2020 by beccyboo1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186797">Room for Rent 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccyboo1997/pseuds/beccyboo1997'>beccyboo1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Room for Rent 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Skeleton Boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccyboo1997/pseuds/beccyboo1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with cruddy roommates is a problem we all have to deal with at some point. Y/N is no different.</p><p>But, after finding a room for rent for only $350 a month, she hit the jackpot.</p><p>However, cruddy roommates and overflowing chores may have been the least of her worries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Room for Rent 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*<br/>
<br/>
“SHUT UP!!”<br/>
<br/>
Ugh…<br/>
<br/>
You grab your phone and turn off the alarm, groaning as you sit up. You rub your eyes and carefully step out of bed. Grabbing on your clothes, you try to quietly maneuver your way around the cramped bedroom. Quickly and quietly, you open the door and sneak into the bathroom to freshen up.<br/>
<br/>
Ready for work, you grab your keys, but notice the already overflowing garbage can.<br/>
<br/>
Just keep walking. Don’t even acknowledge it. You’ve already taken it out for the last month.<br/>
<br/>
Goddammit.<br/>
<br/>
You walk towards the garbage, noticing it’s overflowing with beer cans. Rolling your eyes, you start to separate the recyclables from the trash, when you hear a door creak behind you. Looking over, it’s one of your roommates, Ali.<br/>
<br/>
“God, Y/N, it’s too early,” she says, “You really need to keep it down.<br/>
<br/>
You bite your lip, trying to stay quiet. Never mind that you were barely able to fall asleep due to the partying.<br/>
<br/>
“Can you turn down your alarm, or just turn it off?” she asks.<br/>
<br/>
Oh yeah, sure, no problem. I’ll just wake up on my own. Not like I have work, or bills, or a life, you idiot.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure,” you reply.<br/>
<br/>
Ali turns to her room, but stops for a moment, “Oh, thanks for getting the trash, but try not to be so loud next time.”<br/>
<br/>
MOTHERFU--<br/>
<br/>
“No problem,” you say.<br/>
<br/>
Out of the corner of your eye, you notice your roommate roll her eyes before closing the door to her room.<br/>
<br/>
With the coast clear, you angrily flip off towards her room, furious at her attitude. Not only did your roommates keep you up, but they always left you with the chores, never making them simple work.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep breath, you grab your bag, keys, and the garbage bags and exit the apartment.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“She did not say that!” says Rhea, your coworker.<br/>
<br/>
You laugh, wringing out a rag as you start cleaning the counter, “Yeah, said Miss I’m-So-Drunk-I-Decided-to-Rearrange-the-Furniture-at-1AM-Again.”<br/>
<br/>
Rhea laughs, grabbing a tray of food to take to one of the tables, “God, you’d think that at this point, you’d glue the furniture to the floor to keep from her awful decoration taste,” she jokes, “I remember when I last visited; she had the couch under the hanging counter. My hair was always brushing up against it, but she said it gave the place ‘personality’.”<br/>
<br/>
“About the only ‘personality’ she has,” quips Ashley, another coworker.<br/>
<br/>
You three laugh, hoping the customers aren’t getting too annoyed at your gossiping.<br/>
<br/>
“Seriously, why haven’t you moved out yet?” Rhea asks, returning from the floor, “You know we’re always open to letting you stay.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, but I’ve already stayed at your place loads of times,” you sigh, “I don’t want to keep bothering you two.”<br/>
<br/>
“You know you’re not a bother!” Ashley replies, “We love when you visit.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, but I can’t just stay at your apartment! It’s only one bedroom and I can’t just crash on your guys’ couch.”<br/>
<br/>
The two look at each other, “Well, if you’re sure,” Rhea says, “But, remember we’re always here if you need us.”<br/>
<br/>
You smile, “I’ll keep that in mind.”<br/>
<br/>
Hm? One of the customers at the counter left their newspaper. It was left on the classifieds. Someone’s selling their old beat-up truck for salvaging. Some are selling old couches and computers from the 1980s.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello…” you say, grabbing the pages, “‘Room for rent’.”<br/>
<br/>
Only $350 a month. Utilities included.<br/>
<br/>
Sign me up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - A Chance Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calling the number, you're excited for what comes next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering your room of the apartment, you lock the door and look at the column from the newspaper you had cut out. You don’t know how it was possible, but it was typed with the comic sans font than the usual font. Surely the editor would have noticed it, but maybe they were just too busy.</p><p>Reading the column closer, you notice the catch. Of course it was too good to be true. Living in a room for only $350 a month with utilities included, of course there would be a catch.</p><p>You’d have to live with six other people.</p><p>Well, it doesn’t seem any worse than your current roommates.</p><p>“Lambert!!” a voice shouts outside.</p><p>Speaking of which…</p><p>A banging at your door catches your attention.</p><p>“Y/N, you in there?” the voice calls.</p><p>You silently sigh and just answer, “Yeah, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“We have some guys over and one of them wanted to talk to you,” you notice that the voice belonged to Paula, your other roommate.</p><p>You grit your teeth, Lambert was a guy they would bring by a lot. He always smoked pot in the bathroom closest to you, would be the source of a lot of the beer cans, and always tried getting into your pants.</p><p>“Sorry,” you reply, “I’ve had a bit of a long day at work today. I’d just like to head to bed early.”</p><p>You hear one of them groan, “Whatever.”</p><p>But, Lambert isn’t happy with that and bangs the door again, “What’s your fucking problem?! God!!”</p><p>Unimpressed, you push a small dresser against the door. Not the first time this issue happened, but you’re not gonna let them get to you tonight.</p><p>Looking at the clock, you put in your earbuds and try to fall asleep early, hoping to call the number in the morning.</p><p>--</p><p>Eight in the morning, you quickly and quietly leave the apartment. After parking in the lot of the diner, you take out your phone and dial the number on the column.</p><p>It rings a few times, and just as you’re about to hang up, you hear a click.</p><p>“hello,” a deep voice answers, “you’ve reached sans.”</p><p>You quickly sit up, trying to look professional, despite them not being able to see you, “Hello, my name is (Y/N),” you say, “I am calling to answer an ad from the newspaper about a room. Is the offer still available?”</p><p>He’s silent for a moment, “ooooh, right. sure, we can schedule a meeting. you can come by, take a look around, and see if you’re interested.”</p><p>“That’d be great!” you happily reply, “I’m free tomorrow and through the rest of the weekend.”</p><p>“sounds good,” he laughs, “around noon should be fine.”</p><p>You take out an old receipt sitting in the cup holder and quickly write down the address, “Wonderful, thank you so much for your time!”</p><p>“thank you,” he answers, then hangs up.</p><p>Excited, you exit your car and walk into the diner.</p><p>Rhea is quick to notice your happy demeanor, “Dang, (Y/N), save some of that glee for the rest of us,” she jokes.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry,” you reply.</p><p>She just laughs, “Don’t apologize for being happy,” she says, giving you a light whap on the head with a table menu.</p><p>After clocking in, you look towards Rhea, “Oh, could you possibly do me a favor?”</p><p>“No, I’m not going to help you buy the rights to Big Bang Theory so you can remove the laugh track and show everyone how unfunny the show is,” she quickly replies.</p><p>“N… No,” you answer, “I’m going to be checking out a place to rent, would you mind coming with me to the meeting?”</p><p>She looks down for a moment, “Hmmm… you sure you don’t want to insist about the Big Bang Theory idea?”</p><p>“Maybe another time.”</p><p>“Alright,” Rhea smiles, “I’ll go with you.”</p><p>She gives you a high five, then you grab a notepad and get ready for work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait. Here you go, hope you enjoy!</p><p>You can reach my writing tumblr here --&gt; https://beccyboo1997.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After over two years of never updating my story, I have decided to revisit it.</p><p>Rereading it, I can see a lot of writing problems. I think it's finally time I bring it back, and finally finish what I had started.</p><p>I can't apologize enough for leaving all of you like that, but I hope I can make it up to all of you by bringing it back. New and improved.</p><p>You can reach my writing tumblr here, https://beccyboo1997.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>